Scavanger HUnt writing clues
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: THis is for the Scavanger Hunt event for the GOlden Snitch forum AND Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Written for the Scavenger Hunt, Golden Snitch. First clue: Oh, I am NOTT inobsessed with him, why would I want a story written about him?

Word count:598, close wasn't I?

Theodore was bored. All his grandfather would talk about were muggles. Why did he need to know about muggles? They were inferior to them. They were unnatural as his parents often said. How could one live without magic he will never understand.

But his grandfather insisted and insisted that his parents weren't right. That muggles were not animals, but human beings with a highly intelligent nature, that they were capable of creating things unknown to wizard kind.

Still he was forced to listen how good muggles were. Why? His parents had left for the week in Greece for a business trip and left him in his grandfather's care. Theo loved him, but in days like this when all he would do was praise the muggles, he just wanted to get away, to go home, in his perfect not-muggle house, disgusted by everything around him.

And he did just that. The opportunity arose when his grandfather had turned around asked by some muggle something. He didn't care what was it, he started running. He didn't think that he might get lost, considering that today had been the first day in his seven years of life when he visited London beyond the Diagon Alley. Nor that he had no means to get home without his grandfather, his home being in Wales. NO, he didn't think at all.

And that's why you could see him, mere 20 minutes later, lost, near Hyde Park, looking frantically after his grandfather. He had had enough of running away. He had seen everywhere gigantic metal things that had such a noise, like ..., he didn't even knew how to describe it; it was awful. And more than once some strange men, all dressed the same had wanted to take him somewhere called Police. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew he didn't want to go there. He wanted to go home.

He had no idea how to return to his grandfather. He had passed this stupid park three times was sick of it.

He had to admit, he was a bit impressed by the muggles. They were not as his parents made them to be. Those metallic machines, you had to be quite ingenious to project them. And all these shops and restaurants, you didn't have something like that on the Diagon Alley. Still he wasn't ready to admit the muggles were as intelligent than wizards, or more so than them. Something was stopping him. If he agreed, then his parents were wrong all along? He didn't knew what to believe. He knew for sure that any chance of impressing them it would be gone if he accepted what he had seen.

Then he saw another man dressed like the other ones. He hid before a tree, hoping that the man will just pass by. No such started running not looking were he was going and suddenly he was tackled at the ground by an unseen person. Past him on the street one of the metallic machine have just passed. Whoever pushed him, had saved his life. He couldn't believe it. A muggle had saved him. He turned to look at his savior and he was surprised to see a girl, his age rising from the ground. She was beautiful.

"Thank you," he managed to say.

"You're welcome. Next time be more careful. What's your name?"

"Theodore. Yours?" he asked shakily, finally getting to him how close he had been to die.

"Lianna" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 How long?

**Written for Scavenger Hunt: 3 clue Tom Riddle.**

 **Word count: 555**

Tom didn't know what to do. He couldn't understand how could someone love him. How could someone be so nice to him. After all every other person he knew said that he was a freak. Nobody was nice to freaks.

Do why this beautiful lady was nice to him? Didn't she know that she might get the disease that made him a freak? Or so Mrs. Cole said. He heard her tell that to every parent who had wanted to adopt him.

And nobody had wanted to adopt him anymore. Each time an enthusiastic man, or woman came, and sometimes event a couple who wanted a kid or another kid, because they already had one, she would tell them about how much a freak he was. How if they took him, they will have only problems,that he might contamine their other kids, if they wanted to marry someday I will be in the way of their happiness and many more.

She never missed the occasion to say how bad I was and how many problems I brought with me. How she wished that my mother had never left me here.

I so badly to prove her wrong. I wanted for once the parents to listen to me, not her. But they never did. No matter what I told them, they would nod and say that they believed me, but in the end her word was the law. No mine. Never mine. Nobody ever believed me. Why would they? After all Mrs. Cole had warned them about me, about how I would defend myself, denying everything she said, how I had oy brought her problems, how she had wished that my mother hadn't left me at her orphanage. Why? Why? Why was she doing this? What have I ever done to her?

I was born? It wasn't my fault and neither my mother's. She had died giving birth to me, she had wanted me to live , but I bet that if she knew what would happen with me, she would have chosen death for me. And if have problems why nobody bothered to help me?To heal me?

Why? Because nobody cared. Nobody cares. And the other kids saw that. Took advantage of this. They never treated me as one of theirs. I always was the outsider. The freak. I still am. And no matter how hard I try to pretend otherwise I care. It affects me. It hurts me every time I see another parent leave, after believing the lies. And sometimes I wonder if it would hurt less if there weren't lies.

But that would mean that I will be worse than her,than all of them. And don't want that. I want to be better. I want to prove that I am better than she portrayed me to be. Much better.

I want to show that I am not a freak, that I am not a child with problems. She is the one with problems. How sick can you be to do this to child who is not even eight years old?

Perhaps this lady will see through, perhaps this is my chance. I hope it is. Because I am not sure how much time I will resist trying to be the better one.


	3. Chapter 3 Leader

**Written for Svamger Hunt Hogwarts**

 **Word count:640**

Harry didn't know much history. It had been his favorite subject in primary school, but now, at Hogwarts, he absolutely hated it thanks to Binns. Why? Because he made every history class boring. That ghost insulted the very notion of history with his classes. Nobody could stay awake, well nobody, except Hermione. His best friend had inhumane power yo do this. So in mastery of history he knew what he could remember from years ago; he had not learnt anything new with Binms as a teacher. So the only history he knew was the one he remembered.

He had liked history because of the history teacher had been the only one kind to him and because history lessond in primary school were funny. Though his teacher had a slight obsession with the Tudors Dinasty, so of course, he knew more about them. In fact the only history he knew now, was their history. But just muggle history. Here as stated it was impossible to learn something, if you were not Hermione.

And that's why, now, while coming back from Dubledore's lesson he had recognised in a painting, he had never seen before, Elizabeth I. His favorite queen. He looked around curiously. He has passed this corridor hundreds times and he had never seen the painting until now. He approached it, curios to see if it was a magical portrait or a muggle one.

"Hello young man! You come closer, I don't bite", the woman said startling him. Well, that solved the problem; it was a magical painting.

"You are Elizabeth I?"

"Yes,I am. But why so timid?" the queen asked with a smile.

Harry didn't know what to say, his favorite queen was here, and he couldn't say a thing.

"Why are you here?" Harry clumped his mouth shut as soon as the words left his lips. How could he say that?

"I, I am sorry your majesty." he managed to add, all the while contemplating to run to his dorm.

The portrait started laughing softly.

"Why are ? It is a fair question. I am aware that this is the first time you have seen me here."

Harry stated at her in shock. It had not been his imagination paying tricks on him, she really hadn't been here all along.

"You see, Mr. Potter, and yes I know your name, because who frankly doesn't? But that's beside the point. You may see me because you are a great leader. No, don't shake your head listen. One of the Hogwarts ' headmasters had buyer my painting from the muggles because he knew I was a magical painting. But he couldn't see me at all. Nobody could, excel this son. An excellent leader. Why? Because when I was originally painted, when I still was alive I put a curse on my portrait so nobody could see expect for those born to be great leaders, who were loyal and brave and sincere. You are all these things Harry. You didn't see me because it was not needed for you to be a leader yet. But that time is close. And know this you are not alone. Trust yourself and your friends and believe that I am on your side, me and all Hogwarts. When the time will come I will fight alongside you. We all will."

...

"Harry, Harry wake up mate! We are going to be late for breakfast." Ron said shaking him up.

"What?! How did I get here? I was, I was..." he said looking around.

"Must have dreamed it, mate. You are here since you came back from Dumbledore last night. Come on, Hermione is waiting."

"Yeah, it must have been a dream." Harry murmured, though for some reason he doubted.

Somewhere in the castle a painting smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 Night doubts

Written for Speed Drabble:Lucius/Hermione, thorn, water

Written for Scavanger Hunt Hogwarts

Word count: 520

"Hey!What are you doing up at this hour? There's something happened?" I asked looking at her. She smiled through sleepy eyes, and while she got into bed near me, said

"I just went to drink a glass of water. Nothing happened. You worry too much. I just went to the kitchen."

I sighed, hugging her closer. I knew I was worrying for nothing but I couldn't help it. Every day it was like a dream for I feated that I would wake up and she wouldn't be here, she would be with someone her own age in a house that had only given her bad memories with a man that had made her life...

"Lucius!"she said as reading my mind."Please stop thinking this way. And don't look at me like that. I know what you were thinking"she added looking at me pointedly.

"You know me to well Hermione. But really can you blame me for it? For it is a miracle that you have chosen me over..."

"Over everybody else." she cut me short."And I mean it. I know you are worried that I would regret my decision of marrying you, later but I do not and will not regret . Because I love you. Because I do not care what others say. Honesty Lucius. When I ever did?" she asked me watching me closely.

"You never did"I said defeated. I knew my feared were unfounded, but such a beautiful brilliant witch loving me, a bastard, a person whose done had been a thorn in her side ever since she had come into the wizarding world...

"Oh,Lucius. Now you are thinking about poor Draco again. Yes you do. If I concentrate I think I can reproduce your thoughts. That often you think them. Let's see Draco was a thorn in my side and since he is your son, I should not live you" she said while grinning at me.

"Hermione, I ...you are right. As usual." I whispered grumpily.

"Haha!Now who's the child between the two

if us now?"she asked cheekily."And why are you whispering?"

"No reason. Just contemplating how fortunate I am to have you. To be married to you. To be able to call you my wife. To call you mine," I said pulling her in my lap."to kiss you, to touch you, to see others jealous states and know you are mine. I love you Hermione. And I know you have forgiven me for what I had done to you and your friends,and not only me but my family as well. And now..., now you are my family. My whole world."

"You are mine too Lucius." She said kissing me on the lips. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hermione," I pulled apart looking at her", I know you said that you don't mind living at Malfoy Manor, but I was thinking..."she cut me off again, kissing me with more passion as before.

"Later, Lucius" and I forgot anything else I wanted to say.


	5. Chapter 5 Naiad

Written for the Scavenger Hunt Hogwarts. Task: I want you to write an AU, featuring a mythical, water-based creature.

Word count :741

"Hermione! You do not want to do this. Please." Severus said, tears streaming down his face.

The girl didn't even blink looking straight at the clear waters of the Ñaïãd's lake. In reality its name was Crylia Lake , but people had renamed as Ñaïãd. Why? So young men would take heed of what could be found in its depts. The naiads. Water based creatures. Beautiful water bases creature. If a Naiads touched you, if you were foolish enough to let her touch you as well had signed your death sentence. They were never going to let you go. They were going to take your body in the depth if the lake where there home was. And there it will be their toy until other poor soul would come into the lake. Even the most innocent children knew and sensed something was wrong about it. There were legends about the Naiads from Crylia lake for centuries. Legends that had been stories. Stories that had been facts.

Hermione's mother had been a Naiad. And her father had been one of the saved ones. Once in a while the naiads chose done men to reproduce with. Jason Granger had been chosen by the most beautiful Naiad, Miranda. He had come daily at the lake close enough so they would see him and far enough to not touch him. Until she had fallen in love with him. And a Naiad could never fall in love. So they had escaped the lake. They had married and with time Miranda had forgot her old life. But the Naiads never forgot their sister and had swore revenge.

Two years after the Second World War Jason,Miranda their daughter Hermione and her fiancée Severus Snape had gone to a trip with the tent, enjoying for the first time in years the liberty, without feeling as they dishonored the dead by celebrating . And they, in their way had passed the Crylia lake. Hermione knew the legends and had wanted to stop to take a look, not knowing her ancestry.

Hermione and Severus had stayed behind to share a kiss, happy that thet had survived, that Severus had come back from the front alive and well.A scream had pierced the air. Hermione and Severus had run to the lake, but it was too late. Jason Granger had been killed by the Naiads and Miranda had been touched by one,thus forgetting her life as a human. But she didn't forget her daughter. After all, all Naiads has kids with humans and then, they kept the girls and toyed with the boys.

Miranda had sprayed her daughter with water from lake, beginning the process of changing Hermione into a Naiad forever.

And the girl currently was moving slowly towards the lake, not seeing or hearing her desperate fiancée who figured that if he moved any closer they would be both lost forever.

" Hermione!" He repeated hoping beyond hope that she would hear him and come back to him."Hermione, do you remember the day when we decided to be together? That we didn't care anymore about consequences?! That perhaps I wouldn't be coning back from war? Because I don't care now either. I love you and I cannot live without. I cannot lose you too. If you are going there I am coming with you,my love. We were meant for always. Until death do us apart. Just that we will never get to that point." he whispered sadly taking a step forward.

That seemed to wake her from the trance and she turned around and run to him hugging him as her life depended on it. And it did. She was all alone now. Her father was dead and her mother a Naiad. She was one too, but her love for Severus was stronger than the pull of the Naiads. But she knew that from now on she had to take care where she went, better not find a Naiad lake or river alone. She didn't know if she would be able to resist without Severus or her friends.

"My parents are gone"she whispered in his chest. He hugged her even closer and took her to the car. They had to get out if there. With one last look at the place where she saw her parents for the last time they got in the car and drove without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6 Hidden

**Written for Scavenger Hunt Hogwarts task:It's a poor headmaster's chore to have to listen to the grumbles and complaints of the portrait of this rather unpopular headteacher. Write a story featuring him.**

 **Word count:558**

"What are you doing here,girl?! It's well late after curfew. Do you want to be caught?! To be punished?" a man's voice called out in dark corridor upon seeing the girl's arrival.

She just smiled at him and said

"Don't worry about me, Phineas Nigellus, you know as well as I do than nobody knows of this part of the castleand more so about your hidden painting that resides here. Well, nobody alive that's it." she added in a somber tone.

"You are right,my dear, but still I cannot help but worry about you, you know. What if those awful people who caught you? What would I have done then? Hmm? And for the last time quit calling me Phineas Nigellus. You know that for you I am just Phineas, Luna."

Luna smiled again looking at the painting with love in her eyes..

"You are right, Phineas. I do know. But I figured that the time when I could call you just Phineas was long gone, I thought that perhaps..."

"That perhaps my feelings had changed? You think so little if me!? Because I love you as much as I did back then, when you literally had fallen in my life. You know that. At least I hope so." The man said, shifting slightly in the painting.

"I do know, Phin. I just thought that since such a long time had passed, you might have..."

"Move on!? With who? With Ursua? Do you really think I loved for a second? I didn't. Not for a milisecond if my marriage with her. I only has kids because I thought about you and what you have told me if the future. Between the two of us if there was someone to worry I should. Because I am a painting, while you didn't age a day since the day you left. And I might not have loved my wife, but" Gus voice wavered a little"but I had kids with her, I've.."

"Phineas, stop! Just stop! You forget one thing. I knew that before we even met. I knew. And I didn't care then and I don't care now. I love you. And why are you worrying over this? Don't you trust my love? After isn't that why you had a hidden painting here, in the hidden part of Hogwarts?!" she asked with a giggle.

" Yes, you are right." The man nodes his head at her, adjusting his robes.

"You know if people knew that you loved me, Phineas Nigellus Black, the most hated headmaster-,"

"Until Doleres Umbridge" she interrupted.

"of Hogwarts" he continued, acknowledging with a nod her affirmation."As a painting."

" They would think I more crazy than they think I am. But I do not care. We will be together after the war ends. After we both had done our jobs. You helping Professor Snape and me, leading the DA with Neville and Ginny. We will get through this. Together." She added looking straight at him.

And without taking his eyes of her, he rose and hugged her tight, wrapping his arms around her kissing her softly.

"Together", he repeated, twirling her around in the dark corridor to the music of their hearts as he had done many years before, in other happier times.


	7. Chapter 7 Too quietWhat would they say?

**Written for Scavenger Hunt Hogwarts Task:** **Many members of the HP fandom will go down with this Good Ship, but I know several members who absolutely can't abide their dear bookworm being with the person she was fated to end up with. Write a story featuring this pairing.**

 **Word count: 567**

It was midnight on a Thursday morning and Hermione couldn't sleep. Unbeknownst to her her husband was watching her from the door frame

"Hey! What are you doing up this late in the night?" the man asked his wife coming closer and hugging her from behind

She didn't even blink at his voice, continuing to stare at horizon in moonlight through the open window.

"I couldn't sleep, Ron. Sorry if I woke you up." She said turning back to look at him.

"You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep either.I know how you must be feeling. I feel the same." he replied softly, locking eyes with her.

"It's so quiet here without the kids. Can you believe that I actually miss them? I cannot believe it."

The man chuckled while saying

"Yeah. As I said I feel the same. I cannot believe that our daughter will be married in less the year. And Hugo is now a renowned Herbologist as Neville said he would."

"She is not our little girl anymore. Even if I wish she was. And to think we wishes toaee them grownups. Now we want our babies I admit a little time to ourselves, without any interruptions..." she finished seductively kissing him.

"If you're trying to distract me from the fact that in less than week Rose will no longer be a Weasley, but a Malfoy..."

"Ha ha. That's not what I am trying to do." She said tracing her hands over his chest, all tfe while kissing his neck."Is it working?" She added with a sly smile.

"Hermione!" He took her mouth in his own."Yeah. It is definitely not working." he said pushing her away.

She looked offended.

"What are you saying?!"

Sensing danger coming his way he hurried up to correct his mistake.

"I was joking and you know it. You do distract me. Just that our daughter is marring Draco's son and Hugo has just moved out... We are alone,trully alone now. Like we hadn't been in before Rose was born." he kissed her once again taking her to the sofa.

"You're right. But we already agreed it is too quiet and that we miss them already. And we've grown up too since then. Not only our kids. After all I hadn't heard you call Draco,Draco back then. Only Malfoy, the ferret, the prat... And the list goes on. For both you and Harry. And now look at it. You are happy that Rose is marrying his son. And look at me. I am no longer that girl who trusted authority figures blindly, I am my own person."

"And I love you for it." And he kissed her again." We both had changed a lot. I am no longer that ltat who made you to suffer, Hermione"

"No," she said looking at him with eyes full of love" you are the man I love, my husband and the father of our children."

"Hermione,"he said and whispered something in her ear.

"Ron!"she exclaimed blushing furiously.

"You said it was too quiet! " he responded grinning back at her.

"Yes, I did, bit what would they say if I showed up at wedding.." He cut her of kidding her and taking her in his arms, exiting the room and closing the door behind them


	8. Chapter 8 Thoughts of change

**Written for Scavenger Hunt Hogwarts. Task:Write a story about the special animagus with a talent for gossip.**

 **Word count: 631**

Rita couldn't believe that she had been discovered. That insufferable Granger girl. When she got out of here she will show her who is better.

But in meantime all she could do was sulk about it. What could be done? She was trapped for Merlin's sake by a teenager. And a muggleborn. Not that Rita had something against the muggleborn or against muggles, no. Still it was beyond annoying seeing that she was trapped in a her animagus form, a beetle.

And even if Rita waa used to staying hours in her animagus form, her job required you see, staying days she most certainly not used to. And today was the seventh day since the Granger girl was keeping her she did not know what to do. The girl was smart, that she knew and she was sure to find a way to deal with her. Or threaten her.

But a little voice in Rita's head denyed that possibility. She had only been attached to the girl's schoolbag for a week but she had gotten to know her. And she was not all as portrayed by her. Of course Rita knew that almost no one was as she made them to be, but such a big difference...

That Pansy girl was most certainly jealous and intended to be hurtful at that interview. Rita could see that now. The Granger girl may have cut Rita's ties with the world , but there was a little thing that she did not know and Rita had used it to her advantage: she could read lips. And since being a beetle did not affect her eyesight.. She could see perfectly well what people around her were saying because she saw them all the time. Hermione, it was easier to think than that Granger girl, had made sure, for what reason Rita did not know that she could see everything.

But why? And why not to hear too? Could she know that Rita read on lips? No.. That wasn't possible. And anyway she could not see everything, everything. At nights for example. Still it didn't make any sense for Rita.

Perhaps she had wanted to show to her how wring she had been. If that was the case, now only a week later,Rita could say that she saw this and completely agreed with it.

She had seen the interactions between Potter and Hermione and they were behaving the same as she and her brother had done years before when she had been a kid. When both of them were kids.

Now, she was all grownup and old and her brother.. Her brother was gone. Nobody knew that she had had a brother and nobody really cared. After all who was she to them? For people she was a rotten journalist whose articles didn't have an ounce if truth in them and for the editors of the Daily Prophet she was just a way to make money. The fact that she had or not a family did not matter. Nor the fact that she wants one, but she had given up long ago at the thought of ever starting her own family. Since her brother had frankly with her reputation who would want her?

But Rita knew that and she was resigned with it. After all it had been her choice to be who she was she was going to change. Seeing those three interact had reminded her of other, happier times with her brother alive and they were happy and carefree.. And she wanted yo be a person her brother could be proud of because now she surely was not. _And apologizing to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter,_ _when she was freed, was a good start,_ she thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Bella

March Event:Jewel .Necklace: Write a Light/Dark!AU (good character dark and vica versa)

The Ultimate Patronus Challenge: 23. Wampus: Write a Good!Bellatrix AU

Word count:730

Bella looked at the child in her arms and smiled. Elise was her heart and joy. She had never been so happy in her life. And the happiness was due to the little bundle near her chest.

And finally she and Rodolphus were free. The best decision in their life was the one to leave England and never to return,unless the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated. She couldn't risk returning until they were not one hundred percent convinced that he was dead. She couldn't risk her baby's life.

Bella knew that she had been cast out of family the moment they had figured out that she had run away with her husband. And Rudolphus too. But the thought didn't upset her as once did. Not after how much hoy she had received by leaving. Now she understood how Andromeda had been able to leave them,how that she was happy without them just with Ted and Dora. She knew because she was happy now with just Rodolphus and Elise.

It had been hard at the beginning,new country,new life. But they had made it. For her baby. Their baby. She had become Isabel Kestle and her husband was Leon Kestle. She was an astronomy teacher and he,he worked as a hairstylist. Somehow he was very good at this. He had discovered this talent in the first two months after they had moved. They lived as muggles, though from time to time they used a bit of magic too.

Bella and Rolph or better said Isabel and Leon had named their daughter Elise breaking the Black family tradition. Why? Because Bella didn't like any star name. She liked Elise. And Elise had remained,Rodolphus hadn't had any objection. He loved her too much. And he liked the name too.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around, startling her.

"I am sorry if I scared you dear"he whispered in her ear.

"How was work today?" she asked,turning to face him.

He grinned at her.

"Fantastic. I had a client that requested green and violet hair in curls and other that wanted blond and straight and she had curly black hair"

Bella grinned as well. She knew he liked challenges as such as much as he liked to try and talk the clients out if stupid demands as the blond hair when you had black hair.

"So,what did you do?"

He smiled.

"I managed to talk the later out of such a stupid idea. Instead I made her hair cut a bit and made it as Snow White's hair. She looks lovely. Unfortunately the other one had refused me. She was so stubborn… adamant to get that specifical hairstyle"

"Well,at least you convinced one"his wife said hugging him.

"I know. How were you and Elise?"Rodolphus asked looking at his daughter with love in his eyes

"We were okay. She is so sweet and silent. And we were happy. I was happy. Like I've never been in my life"

"I know,Bella. I feel exactly the same" he responded planting a kiss on her hair.

"Come, give her to me. I want to hold her. I've missed her so much"

Bella chuckled.

"You've seen her in the morning"she stated with a smile.

"Exactly" was his response"I haven't seen her since this morning and it's a long time for a father to not see his daughter. A very long time. It's a long time to not see his wife. But daughter…"

Bella chuckled softly at her husband's antics. It was one of the things that she loved at him. The ability to still be a child on the inside. And for the hundredth time she wondered if he would have been broken had they stayed. If both of them would have been broken. Just shells of their former selves.

Or what would have happened to her daughter had they found out about her pregnancy and the fact that the child was a she. Not a heir for the Lestrange family or a future Death Eater.

She would probably end up dead and that thought alone made her heart beat faster and made her go on day after day in the first months when she hadn't been accustomed to live as a muggle. Now she had realized that she quite liked to live as a muggle.


	10. Chapter 10

For Sam. I hope you will like it.

Hermione/Cedric

Words: dance

TGS Scavenger Hunt.

Word count:632

Cedric had wanted to go to Hogwarts ever since he was a little kid. His friend had told him that they would meet at Hogwarts. And there he will find out her name. He liked her very much. She was always there when he needed her to be.

He had first met her when he was five and he had hurt his knee while chasing after the family cat. And there she was. And she had never left ever since.

Still, she had never told him her name either. She said that she couldn't. It was dangerous enough what she was doing, but she couldn't just give up. He didn't understand what she meant by that, but she had said that in time he will.

He hoped so. And he hoped that one day he will understand why she looked so pained each time she looked at him while she thought he wasn't paying attention. But he did. His mother had taught him to always be attentive to the other's emotions.

And now he was here. He was on his way to get sorted into his Hogwarts house. He hoped to get into Gryffindor, her house. She hadn't exactly told him,but he had figured it out. Once, on his birthday,she had come with a red and gold scarf. It had disappeared fast, but he had seen it.

"Diggory,Cedric" had called the lady with green robes. Professor McGonagall his friend had said. She looked like someone one wouldn't want to cross.

Cedric walked confidently towards the Hat. He would anything for his friend and he wanted to be brave for her. It was something that a Gryffindor did,right?

"You are correct, . It is indeed something that a Gryffindor would do,but it is also a thing that a Hufflepuff does. A great road awaits you ahead. You are going to make Helga proud, my dear boy. And you only can do this in…"

...

Hufflepuff, he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. But he wasn't disappointed, he couldn't be when she wasn't.

And he had their meeting to look forward to. The real meeting, she had said. When she would be the one to meet him for the very first time.

Cedric had seen her near his bed, smiling, unseen by the rest of his dorm mates. Sometimes he wondered if she was just the result of his imagination, but she just couldn't be. She felt too real.

He had got the answer to his wish

three years later when he had spotted a mini Mia, the name he had given her in his mind, standing in line with the first years waiting to get sorted. Cedric couldn't believe that she actually was younger than him. He had always seen her as older...a teenager, not… younger.

But now that he was older he understood her words perfectly. She was a time traveller, and somehow he was an important person to her.

So with a smile on his face and hope in his heart that he will finally elucidate the mystery that surrounded his childhood friend he watched one Hermione Granger get sorted into Gryffindor.

Still it was hard to see her less and less as the years passed and the other she grew up.

The last time he had seen her was at the end of the summer. She had come in a stunning blue dress asking for a dance.

And they had danced under the moonlight all night,making him love her more than he already did.

She had kissed him goodbye, as if she knew about his growing feelings and had told him to be patient, because very soon he will understand and that she hoped that he will make the right choice.

And so did Cedric.


	11. Chapter 11 A chance

**For Tiggs.**

Word count:670

All he had ever wanted was a chance. A chance to prove himself to his father. To prove that he was worthy. He hadn't wanted to become who he was. He hadn't meant for his mother to die saving his life. He hadn't wanted for her to die. He should have been in her place. It was his fault and he knew it.

He wasn't as brave as Regulus had been. He couldn't back out so openly as his friend had done. He couldn't defy the Dark Lord. So he had joined Voldemort once more despite the fact he didn't want. He had never really wanted to join. He just wanted recognition, independence… he had realised too late that he could never achieve that as a Death Eater.

But he could help by telling someone what was going on. Of course he could have chosen another person to go and confess, but what better person was there than Alastor Moody.

Barty had been sent to take out the famous Auror, by himself mind you, and to replace him using Polyjuice. Easier said than done. How do you defeat the man who put you in prison? The best Auror to date?

Easy. You do not. You pretend that you've done so and everyone who doesn't know the truth will believe that you had managed to win a duel with him. Well, people would know only if the truth got out. Which he hoped it wouldn't be the case, they would both be in trouble then. Or perhaps just him, really, but…

Anyway the main problem was how to convince the ex-Auror to pretend. How to make him believe Barty. Again easier said than done. But he had to succeed. A lot of lives were at stake. He couldn't fail, he couldn't. And determination in his eyes,he would not fail.

He knew that Alastor Moody had gone more paranoid in the later years and his security system was very good. So, Barty had sent a letter to him, asking for a private meeting.

 _I need to speak with you. It is very important. Please just between you and me. I'm not dangerous. I just need help and I think you are the best suited to help me. Would you accept to meet me? At your house? I cannot be seen in public. And I really need to speak with you. The sooner the better._

 _You know me. Even if you do not know at this exact moment, but you do. You will see what I mean when we meet. Just give me a chance to explain._

Barty sighed. Everything reduced to it again. A chance. Something nobody had ever given to him.

The letter he had received two days later gave him hope. Perhaps it wasn't too late for his chance.

 _You're right. I know who you are. And I am curious just how that you are writing to me of all people. I will meet you. Alone. But if you try anything you will be a dead man. Even if I am old I can still take on you._

 _Just wait tomorrow night outside of my yard. I will come and get you. Don't move._

"I told you to not move boy!"

"I'm sorry," said Barty. "I really am."

"Why did you want to meet me?"

Barty looked away.

"The Dark Lord is alive. He found me in my father's house. I had no choice but to join him again. I didn't want to, but I got no choice. He sent me to fight you and to replace you. And here is my chance. We could avoid the second war of we defeat him now."

Moody looked at the man in front of him carefully.

"So you were sent to fight me."

"Yes."

"And how were you planning to do this?"

"I didn't. As I said this is my chance to switch sides. To help the right side. You can help me."

"And...what do you propose to do?"

"Pretend"


	12. Chapter 12 Easter at Hogwarts

For Tiggs.

Word count:504

Theo looked around and sighed. Everyone celebrated Easter, but not him. In his family…they never celebrated holidays.

Draco received each Easter two big chocolate eggs and bunny entirely made out of chocolate that held a sign with Happy Easter.

Daphne and her sister went home where they painted real eggs, making them real beautiful and they sung their Special Easter Song.

Tracey went in visit at her relatives and the whole family had a big dinner filled with chocolate.

Blaise received from his mother each year a dress robe with various bunnies drawn on the material and even if he didn't wear them you could see how much he treasured them. Theo would give anything to receive something as wonderful as his housemates received.

And of course ibr couldn't miss how the Weasley family celebrated Easter. Molly Weasley sent to each one of her children three chocolate eggs ,including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and they stayed together and had a good time.

Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw who behaved a bit weird, but who was a nice girl, went home to visit her father and together they went on expeditions to find done fantastic animals.

He knew for sure that Marcus Flint and his girlfriend Katie Bell went with his parents on the Easter Island because that was the place where they had first met on Easter Time. It was sweet and romantic.

Theo wished he had a girlfriend too. No matter that he was too young for that. Nope. He wanted one.

He wanted one to celebrate Easter with! In his own way. He wanted to celebrate it in Australia every year, because he thought it was a cool country and to buy as pets white tigers.

Beautiful, isn't it?

His parents had celebrated Easter before the Dark Lord had raised for the first time and they had had their fun with bunnies and chocolate too. So why wasn't he allowed to?

Even the professors celebrated Easter. All of them! Well, almost all of them. There were teachers he had no idea who they were to his shame; he was sure if asked Hermione Granger knew every teacher from the High Table.

He knew from Marcus that their esteemed headmaster was spending his holiday in the Easter Island too, eating many sweets, lemon drops being by far his favourites.

Professor McGonagall was between the fee teachers who stayed at Hogwarts, but she seemed more kind in this period of the year and more approachable.

Theo knew that his Head of House also celebrated Easter. Severus Snape went home each time, year after year and put flowers on his mother's day and gave chocolate eggs to the kids. Everything in disguise of course.

It was very nice of him in Theo's opinion. He had been one of the kids to receive such gifts from him. That was the best chocolate ever. Not even the chocolate made at Hogwarts could top it.

And that's how Theo celebrates this holiday:Observing the others and eating chocolate.


	13. Chapter 13 Introduction of Sally&Ricky

For my Princess

Word count: 550

Theo looked around and smiled. The war had almost destroyed his beautiful school, but it was like in fairy tales, Hogwarts saved itself.

It had been the most wonderful sight, he had ever had the pleasure to see.

He had been fighting and ducking, trying to escape the Death Eaters who now considered him a traitor, though Theo didn't think he was one. They betrayed the Wizarding world by joining Mr. Afraid of Death in this insane battle. Hogwarts was in ruins, and he was thinking that it would take months and months to rebuild it. Or even more. He had never seen the castle in such a state ever, nor he had read it about in history books.

It had happened so fast and no one had seen it. Totally unexpected and a complete surprise.

Almost at the end, when there was down to Voldemort and Harry, and the fight was in stasis, right after midnight on the second of May 1998, then it happened.

The Dark Lord had given as example Theo's friend, Draco Malfoy, by calling him out.

"Draco?"

"I believe, my Lord," he said in mock reverence, "that it's time to end this game. Don't you think so,Sally?"he asked and everyone looked around, because as far as they knew, there was no Sally at Hogwarts.

Then ….

"Too right Ricky, too right!" a voice said, surprising everyone again, I might add, cause this voice belonged to one Hermione Jean Granger.

And together they said,

"Hogwarts, we command, rise again!"

It was the most powerful display of magic Theo had ever seen, and very frightful. The walls were building themselves out of thin air,objects were flying and the house elves were screaming strange words and attacking the Death Eaters. The ground shook and a roar could be heart. The armour had come alive and they had their swords out. Hogwarts was growing tall once again and everything was shining with a blinding brightness. All the work Theo had believed that was going to be, had been done in merely few minutes and right before his eyes too.

Meanwhile both Draco and Hermione had changed, they looked older, stronger and they radiated power. Their clothes were also different. Hermione had green pants with silver shirt and a dark green cape, a belt and a sword encrusted with emeralds with high leather boots that had hidden a small knife inside. Draco was dressed exact the same, only the colours were different, red pants and golden shirt, belt encrusted with rubies and he had proudly in his hand a sword that everyone recognised as the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Hogwarts, rise and fight!" chanted Hermione, raising her sword, who shone brightly in the moonlight.

"Hogwarts, your Masters command you!"said Draco, rising his sword as well.

And everyone witnessed something unseen before.

Hogwarts started glowing and it grew taller and taller until they were all blinded by light and at the end, they saw a Castle standing tall who had a lion and eagle in one side and a snake and a badger in the other side while Lord Voldemort and his followers were lying down unconscious.

Draco and Hermione both had said,

"Hogwarts stand tall again"

Theo was going to ask Draco for some serious explanations,soon.


End file.
